1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates a J-association body oriented dispersion film and a method for the same, more particular a J-association body orientated dispersion film preferably usable for a secondary or tertiary non-linear optical element and a method for producing the same.
2) Description of the Prior Art
When mezzo-J-association bodies having giant electrostatic multipoles are associated in its several ten or over molecules and polarized in one orientation, a J-association body oriented dispersion film having an extremely giant electric dipole can be obtained. Then, when such a J-association body orientated dispersion film is applied for an optical element, the element has large non-linear characteristics due to the giant electric dipole, so the J-association body oriented dispersion film is expected to be used in a secondary harmonic wave-generating element or a optical modulation element.
As of now, as the J-association body orientated dispersion film, only a Langmuir Blodget film (LB film) is known.
The LB film is made by, what is called, a Langmuir Blodget method (LB method) as follows: A material having hydrophobic groups and hydrophilic groups such as cyanine pigment is floated on a water surface and then, the thus obtained films aligning on the water surface, each having a thickness of one molecular layer, are laminated one by one.
However, when the J-association body oriented dispersion film is made by the LB method, it becomes non-uniform and unstable, so that only a LB film having several laminated molecular layers of mezzo-J-association body can be obtained. Thus, the J-association body oriented dispersion film can not have a giant electric dipole impractically. Consequently, a J-association body orientated dispersion film usable for a non-linear optical element is not obtained up to now.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a J-association body oriented dispersion film having a giant electric dipole, preferably usable for a nonlinear optical element and to provide a method for producing the dispersed film.
This invention relates to a J-association body oriented dispersion film comprising a matrix and oriented mezzo-J-association bodies in polarization having giant electrostatic multipoles, respectively in the matrix.
This invention relates to a method for producing a J-association body oriented dispersion film comprising the steps of:
preparing a mezzo-J-association body dispersed solution having a high viscosity in which mezzo-J-association bodies, each having a giant electrostatic multipoles, are incorporated, and
rubbing the mezzo-J-association body dispersed solution to orient the mezzo-J-association bodied in polarization in a matrix.
A preferred producing method of the present invention comprises the steps of:
preparing a mezzo-J-association body dispersed solution having a high viscosity, composed of water, aqueous polymer and mezzo-J-association body which are dissolved in the water,
dropping the mezzo-J-association body dispersed solution on a substrate, and
rubbing the dropped dispersion solution to orient the mezzo-J-association body in polarization in the matrix made of the aqueous polymer.
This inventors have intensely studied to obtain a J-association body oriented dispersion film having several ten or over oriented molecular layers of mezzo-J-association body. As a result, they have found that a mezzo-J-association body dispersed solution having a high viscosity is made and thereafter, rubbed to make the above J-association body oriented dispersion film.
That is, an aqueous polymer and a cyanine pigment as an ionic organic pigment were dissolved into a water to make a mezzo-J-association body dispersed solution having several ten associated molecules of the cyanine pigment constituting a mezzo-J-association body. Then, the dispersed solution was dropped onto a glass substrate with maintained at its high viscosity, and strongly rubbed by another glass substrate. As a result, a J-association body oriented dispersion film as above-mentioned can be obtained.
It is never unpredictable from the conventional LB method that only by rubbing the mezzo-J-association body dispersed solution maintained at a high viscosity, the J-association body oriented dispersion film having several ten or over associated molecular layers of the mezzo-J-association body can be obtained.
FIG. 1 shows an electric field modulation spectrum and a primary and secondary differential graphs of an absorption spectrum in an orientation direction in the J-association body oriented dispersion film according to the present invention when an electric field of 10 kV/cm is applied to the dispersed film. FIG. 2 shows an electric field modulation spectrum and a primary and secondary differential graphs of an absorption spectrum of a J-association body dispersed film made of, without rubbing and polarizing, a mezzo-J-association body dispersed solution when an electric field of 10 kV/cm is applied to the dispersed film.
In these figures, the solid line designates the electric field modulation spectrum, the dot line the primary differential graph, and the dashed line the secondary differential graph.
The J-association body oriented dispersion film is made by laminating the cyanine pigment to constitute the mezzo-J-association body in the matrix made of polyvinyl alcohol.
From the proportional coefficients in FIG. 1 and 2 between the electric field modulation spectrum and the secondary differential graph of the absorption spectrum, it is figured out that the J-association body dispersed film which is not polarized in FIG. 2 has an electric dipole of 0.27 debye and the J-association body oriented dispersion film which is polarized in FIG. 1 has an electric dipole of 88 debye. That is, the J-association body oriented dispersion film according to the present invention has a giant electric dipole.
Moreover, from the ratio of the proportional coefficients in FIGS. 1 and 2 between the electric field modulation spectrum and the primary differential graph, the J-association body oriented dispersion film has about 60 associated molecules of the cyanine pigment. That is, since in the J-associated body oriented dispersion film, the cyanine pigments associates in about 60 molecules, the dispersion film can have the above giant electric dipole.
The J-association body oriented dispersion film according to the present invention represents an extremely large optical non-linear characteristics due to the changes of its giant electrostatic dipole and polarizability. Consequently, the J-association body oriented dispersion film is extremely usable for a secondary non-linear optical element such as a second harmonic wave-generating element or a tertiary non-linear optical element such as a non-linear switch.
Hereupon, the xe2x80x9cJ-association bodyxe2x80x9d means an associated body of several ten-thousand molecules from several molecules, and is founded by E.E. Jelly in 1936.
Moreover, the xe2x80x9cmezzo-J association bodyxe2x80x9d means an associated body of several ten molecules from several molecules.